When Two Troublemakers Meet
by FairyFreak38
Summary: Lisanna's back from France, and it seems like she's missed a hell of a lot! Just what kind of craziness will happen now that there are mini versions of the guild members, weddings, and surprise proposals popping up everywhere? - Sequel to When Two Matchmakers Meet
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, yes. Fudge me for being the meanest person on earth for making you guys wait for this sequel. I just didn't expect that many people to be anticipated for it, it makes me too happy. ^^**

* * *

"Mm..." The silver haired beauty moaned. A nap on the train on the shoulder of a person she didn't know. Yup, just like old times. "Oh. Sorry, but you've got a comfy shoulder." She smiled and patted the man's shoulder. He kept quiet, but stared in awe.

She continued to pick up her things, suitcase, clothes, and her infamous blue shades. "Nice sleeping on you." She saluted. "You're Lisanna Strauss." He grinned. She laughed heartily and returned his grin. "I have no idea what you're talking about." The actress winked.

The train pulled up to her station, and the crowd of people practically jumped out of the way for the girl to pass.

"Well, looks like I'm not just famous in France." She giggled. _Oh, the scent of Magnolia. And how awesome it'll be when I finally get to sleep in that room Luce prepared for me._

_Yep, sleeping in an attic, I'm living the dream!_

Lisanna thought of it with sarcasm at first, but she really didn't care, if it meant she didn't have to split ways with the blonde again. Outside, there was already a limousine waiting for her. Long, black, and fabulous enough to make any man gawk.

The takeover mage snapped her fingers, and almost instantly the door of the limo flew open for her. _I better stop acting like this, the guild's going to be calling me Diva for the rest of my life._

"Miss Strauss. To Fairy Tail?" The man asked. He wore a driver's cap, cliché mustache, and a slightly disturbing tooth that hung crookedly. _Yeesh. _"Yup." Lisanna smiled. Oh, how she dreamt of the day she'd be back, seeing her guild mates, and raving on to Natsu about how great the food was.

Ha! She could already imagine his drooling face.

She grinned wildly, as the limousine passed by Lucy's apartment. "Wait! Stop here!" The mage rushed to say her request.

He stopped instantly, making her body shoot forward.

"The guild's only a few minutes away. Are you sure you'd rather walk. I was told by your travelling companion that it'd be your first stop." That crooked tooth moved wherever his bottom lip did, she struggled to focus on his words rather then that tooth.

If anyone were to be scared of the dentist, it should be him.

Lisanna nodded, and grabbed her bag just to prove that she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Alrighty." He threw her the smaller suitcase she had in the front, and finally climbed out of the car to get her luggage in the trunk.

The wizard pulled on her straw hat, and obvious, celebrity owned blue sunglasses. _Worst disguise ever._ She laughed at herself.

How much her voice changed over the two years, it was amazing. How much had all her friends changed? She wondered if they would even recognize her anymore.

* * *

_"Guys! I'm home!" She jumped, and squealed. "Home? Who the hell are you?" Someone shouted from the bar. She hoped they drunk because, that was quite the greeting."Yeah, who the hell are you?!" This welcoming was not at all friendly or warm._

_"A-ah! Lucy! You recognize me right?" She grabbed the nearby blonde. "Yeah... You're... Someone I bumped into at the park?" The blonde chuckled awkwardly._

_"It's me, Lisanna!" The ivory haired girl waved to show the obvious._

_"Riiight, Lis is still in Paris. Anyways, you're voice is too deep and you're hair's too long! You're definitely not Lisanna." Her best friend laughed in her face. "You're not Lisanna!"_

* * *

The takeover mage shook the thought out of her head, almost cackling about how extreme the idea was.

"Now I just went too far." Lisanna rolled her eyes at how pathetic the consideration of her friends forgetting her was.

She crossed the bridge that lead her to Lucy's apartment, and smirked wickedly that she still had the key.

"I wonder if it still looks the same." She whispered. Lisanna opened the door with grace. And there was her answer! It was still the exact same.

Excluding the exception of the newly painted blue walls. They matched her eyes, and she couldn't but blushed, wondering if they were dedicated to her.

She left her luggage in the corner of Lucy's main room, close to where the door was, and left with a too wide grin, on her too slim face.

* * *

"Oh... This is getting annoying. Why's she taking so long?" The blonde pouted, but realizing that she no longer looked like her 18 year old self, stopped.

"You really need to learn to be patient Lu-chan." Levy smirked; even Levy developed more mature looks. Not that she was any more improved _there_.

"This is taking forever!" She groaned, kicking her heel against the wall, ready to bash her head on the table if Lisanna didn't come in the next few minutes.

"Lucy. You don't want to have splinters on your forehead when Lisanna arrives." Juvia joked. "But I want to!"

"You're such a masochist." The two blunette's snorted.

Lucy groaned again, and glared at the guild's wooden door. She ripped open the door to expect no one, and to be teased by the two mages once she got back to her seat.

But found the movie star everyone had been dying to see again. The blonde gaped.

The girl in front of her; she was absolutely _gorgeous._ Not that Lisanna before the two years wasn't beautiful; she just no longer had that crazy tomboy vibe to her. Emphasis on crazy.

"I never thought I'd ask this... But can I have your autograph?" The blonde stared at her in astonishment. "I could ask you the same thing." Lisanna chuckled, remembering she attended an award ceremony and was thrilled to see Lucy there.

She was even more ecstatic to know Lucy had been nominated for best teen romance novel.

"It's not like I won the award." Lucy laughed. "It's an honour to be nominated." Her snow headed friend smiled back.

Lucy broke the silence with a crushing hug, or an attempt at murder as it looked like to the guild.

* * *

Her hugs were still warm. Despite gaining new scars from things she didn't want to know about, Lisanna just spoiled herself by staying in her unbiological sister's arms.

She was so pretty, much prettier than the hundreds of actresses she had worked with in France. She was a million times prettier!

Her hair still had the knots that Lisanna struggled to untangle before she left, but there were less, and they were evened out with her thick blonde hair that grew up to her mid-stomach. Besides growing about an inch as well, Lucy looked similar to how she did two years ago.

Her voice was less pitchy; she now sounded... Almost motherly.

"I don't think it's fair if I spend the rest of the day hugging you while the guild just watches us." The actress sighed, separating from the blonde.

"I guess." Lucy patted her on the back, and pushed her towards the crowd of anticipating wizards. While Lisanna was bombarded with questions about France, Levy stayed behind to greet her after.

"Still want to be a masochist?" The blunette smiled. "Not anymore..."

"OH MY!" Lisanna shrieked. The beauty squealed at the sight of the red haired child. "He's so cute! Can I keep him!?" She asked, while Erza sweat dropped, not sure if she was joking or not.

"Ahaha... No..." Erza swooped down to grab her son, while Lucy laughed. The child had scarlet coloured hair, while he kept the odd natural tattoo his father had.

"What's his name?" Lisanna cooed. "Ezreal." **(Pronounced: Ez-ree-ul)** "Well, I guess that's a fitting name." She grinned wildly, stroking the child's cheek.

"So you guys had a kid?" Lisanna questioned, and the auburn haired mother nodded proudly. "So you guys had _that_?" The girl snickered.

"A-ah, well... I had to have Ezreal somehow, right?" Erza blushed furiously; she hadn't lost her bashful side yet.

"Ha ha! Mommy's face is like Ezreal's hair." Ezreal giggled, ruffling his own hair to show just how much they really did match.

"N-no! Ezreal, what're you talking?" The blushing armor clad mage ran off, forgetting she left her one year old son behind.

"Hmm, well..." Lisanna hummed awkwardly, seeing Erza run off.

"How often does Ezreal get to see Jellal?" She asked, while lifting the red headed boy onto her lap. "Oh! Ezreal saw pretty lady on the magical watching box!" He pointed at the now famous actress.

"Oh? What movie?"

"Ezreal don't know... But it had a lot of-" He puckered his lips together in a kissing motion. Lucy, who had been watching in amusement, snorted.

"To answer your question; he gets to see Jellal from Friday to Monday." _Huh, well, that sucks. I came back on a Thursday._

Lisanna ignored the mini Erza/Jellal's comment, and continued.

"So, any hot gossip I've been missing?" The ivory haired takeover mage asked; brushing Ezreal's hair with her fingers.

"Well, remember when Evergreen and Elfman were engaged?" The blonde asked in hesitation. "Yeah?"

"They got into a fight right after. They're not even dating anymore, let alone getting engaged." Lucy saw the crazed look in her friend's eyes, and grabbed Ezreal.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" She shrieked in anger, annoyance, and whatever word could explain the fury she was feeling.

All heads turned to her – yup, it really _was _like old times.

She growled at the attention she gathered and slumped down on the stool. She turned to her blonde haired BFF only to see her covering Ezreal's ears.

"Don't use that kind of language in the presence of a one year old!" Lucy hissed. Lisanna groaned as she slouched even lower.

"We have some serious catching up to do."

* * *

**Yay! The sequel's up, so I won't need to worry about having a guilty conscience anymore, you know; that I might post it later than I was supposed to. But NOW! HA. I posted earlier than I was supposed to!**

**I got the name Ezreal from one of my favourite characters on League of Legends. I usually only play girls. Well... Not usually, I really do only play girl characters, but Ezreal's just so adorable, I made an exception! **

**Now lastly, I want to thank everyone who's stuck with me since the very first chapter of "When Two Matchmakers Meet"! I don't think I'd be making a sequel without you!**

**XoXo – FairyFreak38**


	2. That Childhood Crush

**Back with the second chapter dear friends~ I've got a lot to juggle so far, trying to juggle three fanfics while studying for the final exam this month and well. I've gotten lazy. But I promise, if I can get some reviews – that would very much help! Just kidding, as long as I know you guys are there, it's enough for me.**

* * *

"Wait... What do you mean Levy won't talk to Gajeel?" Lisanna's brow furrowed together, she pulled on her shoulder length white hair with grief.

"Is this what happens when a matchmaking team separates? The horror." She sighed. "I've tried talking to Levy-chan about it, but she's really serious about not talking to him."

The blonde ruffled her hair, playing with it slightly. "I mean, I get Ever and Elf-nii-Chan. But Levy? She seems way too - what's the word?"

"Way too Levy-like." Lucy added. "Yup, that's the word." Lisanna chuckled. "Don't you think we should check it out?" The stellar spirit user suggested, she mumbled a small 'Ow' as Ezreal got a grip on her hair.

"You should childproof your hair, I mean. It's long enough for him to reach now." The actress gestured at the mid-stomach length blonde hair that Lucy so proudly let loose.

"I'm fine, as long as it's Ezreal. I doubt Asuka will try to fiddle with my hair now, she's already eight and has her eye on things besides my hair."

The takeover mage laughed quietly to herself. "She has her eyes on what exactly?"

The blonde girl sat cross legged on the wide bench across from her best friend, with Ezreal playing with his fingers on her lap. She looked up from the red haired boy, and snickered.

"Well, I'll give you a hint – it's one of the guys in the guild." The celestial mage grinned. She practically yelled: JUST HURRY UP AND GUESS ALREADY.

"That's kind of vague, Luce. What about another hint?" Lucy exhaled, but not in annoyance that she couldn't guess who it was.

More like it was a touchy subject kind of exhale.

_One second she's rushing me so she can tell me who it is, the next, she's acting like its top secret or something._

"It's a guy in the guild who has a girlfriend-" Lisanna flinched. "Who is it?" The takeover mage demanded.

Lucy smiled, almost sympathetically. "I mean – at least she chose someone closer to her age." Lucy rubbed the nape of her neck, feeling unusually awkward about revealing an eight year olds' crush.

Lisanna gaped. "You don't mean..." The ivory haired beauty questioned, turning around to look at the boy in the corner with his lover. Oh, it must hurt Asuka so much to know that they look adorable together.

"You're serious-? S-she has a crush on Romeo?!" Lisanna blurted out mindlessly. Lucy's eyes widened, and immediately whispered a 'Shh!'

"Yes, yes. She's got a thing for Romeo."

"Pretty clear, she makes it so obvious." Lucy shrugged. "But the only ones that have actually noticed, or at least cared enough to notice besides us are Mira, Levy-Chan, and Cana."

"Wendy doesn't notice?" Lucy shook her head irritably. "I don't know if it's because she's been hanging around Natsu and Gajeel too much, but she just zones out, and comes to hang out with the rest of us whenever Asuka comes within three metres of them."

"Maybe she's secretly jealous?" Lisanna proposed, but Lucy shook her head, who could ever accuse sweet little Wendy of jealousy, right?

"Well, she's not 19... I mean... 12 anymore." The actress smiled half heartedly. "She and Romeo are probably holding hands, and hugging, giving each other romantic gazes! It means that she's old enough to get jealous."

Lucy chuckled, getting Ezreal's attention. Lucy smiled down at him while the red haired child imitated her dark chuckle.

"My beloved friend – they've gone way pass that." The blonde looked as if she were about to cackle."

The impressionable child copied his aunt's laugh, or dark chuckle.

"No, Ezreal. Don't do that. Your mom will murder me..." She mouthed the last part nervously. The child nodded and gave up on imitating her.

"Way pass that?" Lisanna asked. Lucy gave her an intense look; she would've thought it was directed towards her if she wasn't trying to look _through_ the takeover mage.

"What?" The ivory haired girl asked. She turned around mechanically, as if she weren't sure if it was something she was supposed to do.

Lisanna paused. "Oh... So that's what you meant." She nodded.

In the far corner, that was –luckily- dark and away from the rest of the guild, was Romeo. And obviously he was with Wendy.

Lisanna wondered what became of Wendy who was so shy, and sweet... And romantically challenged! She'd never recognize Wendy knowing now the blunette was sharing aggressive and eager kisses.

Not to mention Romeo, who couldn't even walk straight with Wendy beside him, was now getting extremely sensual with his, technically, five year older girlfriend.

"They better not do that in front of Asuka..."

"Don't worry, I told them not to get so touchy in public. They decided that apparently the guild isn't public." Lucy shrugged.

"But don't you feel bad for Asuka?" The beauty asked, wondering why they hadn't even touched that topic yet.

"I do, but... I'm not going to break up Romeo and Wendy just for her. Asuka needs to learn that she won't have a relationship with every guy she crushes on."

Lisanna laughed quietly, supporting her head with her hand. "My my, aren't you the best mother ever?"

"Mother? I'm not even married." The blonde announced. Lisanna shot her an annoyed look. _You would be if you were still with Natsu. _Lucy rolled her eyes, while Lisanna kept the glare up.

Yup, still as intense as it was three seconds ago.

"W-whatever! Back to Asuka-chan."

Lisanna lightly tapped on her chin, before a bright idea popped up. "A suggestion?" The blonde's eyebrow shot up. "I'm listening."

* * *

"You're Lisanna Strauss. The craziest person I know. Yet, your brilliant idea was just a confession?" Lucy's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"There's nothing better than a good ol' confession." Lisanna reassured. Asuka, who was now about half Lucy's height, and had waist length green hair, tugged on Lisanna's hand nervously.

"What if he doesn't like me back?" She asked. It tugged at the two matchmakers' heartstrings, but they managed to resist flinching.

"You just have to pretend it never happened. It's only a rejection, nothing else." Lucy reminded, and comforted the third grade child.

"R-right..." Her voice, soft and wavering. The white haired actress suddenly felt a pang of guilt for making the young girl confess to a person that had a girlfriend.

She so terribly wanted Asuka out of the way of Wendy and Romeo's relationship that she was willing to do _this_. She glanced down at the blushing girl. No going back now.

"Asuka-chan, nothing can go wrong." Lucy smiled, stroking the inexperienced mage-in-training's dark green hair.

"Are you sure Auntie? Last time you said that, you broke up with Uncle Natsu. Jeez, I was so mad at you." Asuka huffed under her breath.

"Why?"

"You _did_ promise me you guys would be together forever." Asuka smiled cheekily. Lisanna raised her eyebrow in amusement.

Asuka had matured greatly; she spoke like a teenager rather than an annoying child. "Since when was that promise made, huh Luce?" Lisanna glared.

"Two years ago, but you weren't here to know." The blonde crossed her arms.

The two were left in locked gazes, none willing to blink like it was a game. The two mages' everyday dose of holding onto their youth. (Not that they were _that_ old -_-)

"... We're really easily distracted, have you ever noticed that?" Lisanna asked awkwardly after giving thought about the girl's answer.

"Yeah..." They turned their attention to Asuka who waited patiently through their unplanned argument about nothing.

Despite being unplanned, it was oddly part of their daily routine.

"Okay Asuka-chan. Just got to run up to him, hand him the card, and tell him what you need to." The blue eyed beauty explained with confidence.

"But Wendy-san is there." Asuka sighed, it was no surprise that she wasn't sure whether to confess or not. Asuka supported Romeo and Wendy's relationship from when they first started, despite not even knowing what was going on between them, somewhere along the way though, Asuka thought Romeo could someday be her prince.

She shrugged anyways. Asuka walked with all the confidence she had, and resumed her little sister act that she always had on when near Romeo.

"Romeo-nii!" She ran towards the attractive teenage boy, and hopped onto his lap with a grin, while Wendy, a now taller beauty with, still, small cleavage moved aside. The blunette gave Asuka a hopeful look, and smiled.

Wendy winked, her eyes bright with happiness. Mouthing the words _good luck,_ and let out a slight giggle_._ It never got through to Asuka how kind Wendy really was.

The small girl had always thought of Wendy as more of the evil wicked witch that pushed Romeo and her apart.

But it finally sank in that Wendy had never done anything to push Asuka away; she was actually more welcoming than Romeo had been when she first talked to the couple.

"Asuka-chan." Romeo greeted. She smiled warmly. "I have something to tell you." The dark green haired 6 year old whispered in a way she thought was seductive, and what Romeo thought was cute.

"What's up?" He asked, she slid off his lap, and he lifted her up to face him. "Well..." Asuka smiled shyly. The girl pressed together her palms in a form of nervousness.

"Romeo-nii, have you ever noticed...?" She started. Romeo's face remained mutual and nodded slowly, taking in her words.

_Just blurt it out; he's not quick enough for you to leave little hints... _

Asuka mentally chuckled, wondering why she didn't fall for the cute boy in her class that keeps picking dandelions for her.

Why did she have to fall for the dense pyromaniac that took after Natsu Dragneel?

"Romeo-nii, I like you." She sighed. Worried he really wasn't quick enough to understand what she meant, she quickly repeated and revised her confession. "And if you don't get what I mean by that – I mean _like_ like you." Asuka repeated.

The fact that Asuka restated and rephrased her speech... Romeo thought it was the most adorable thing in the world, right next to Ezreal.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Asuka-chan, I'm older than you. Meaning I've had experiences on confessions." He laughed.

Lisanna, who sat beside Lucy at the far end of the guild, glared at him dangerously. _Take it seriously. _He read her face like she had just slapped a note on his forehead that said just that.

Romeo looked back down at Asuka, and smiled sympathetically. "But... You know, I love Wendy." She nodded.

"But what about me?" The hunter green haired child asked. She withdrew a bit when Romeo reached out to pat her on the head.

_It didn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. It **shouldn't**_ _hurt._

"I love you too. Just, not the way I love Wendy."

_But it does hurt..._ The girl convinced herself not to cry in front of her prince, and reminded herself to ask Juvia for how to take a rejection.

She sucked in all the air she could, trying to stifle a sob and a sniffle. "So, what way do you love me?"

Not it was Lucy's turn to glare at the male. _Go soft on her. _She mouthed, with Wendy leaning on the blonde's arm. The blunette nodded in agreement.

"In the way that I would love a sister – the best sister in the world." He chuckled. Romeo bent down, planting a light, gentle kiss on Asuka's forehead.

It really did hurt – she had to admit, but it was a relief that she finally got the heavy weight off her tiny shoulders.

But still...

_Romeo-nii, I still love you._

* * *

**I actually thought that such a grown up, mature nature inside a six year old girl would be cute. It's definitely better than having her act like how she was in the original -_- Ah; I remember writing that chapter... I was high on overly sweet chocolate...**

**Xoxo – FairyFreak38**


	3. What I Forgot to Do

**Have you ever realized that I take a really long time to update? It's probably because I bring it up every time I DO update. Haha! Anyways, onto the story~**

* * *

What in the name of Mavis was she doing? The blonde shook her head. What in the name of Mavis _was _she doing? Her hand supported her head while she –despite being incredibly amused- sighed in irritation about just how odd Lisanna could really be.

Lucy pretended to look supportive when Lisanna glanced back at the blonde.

Lisanna decided to 'interrogate' and 'trick' Levy into telling her exactly why she refused to talk to the iron dragon slayer. Though tricking and interrogating were really just suggestions at this point.

"Why won't you talk to Gajeel~" She interrogated, or as the rest of the world called 'begging'. Lisanna whined, squirming on the wooden stool.

"WHY." A groan escaped her glossy peach lips as the actress continued to rage on about how she was glad to be back in Magnolia, only to find out that almost every couple she and Lucy had worked their asses off to pair together parted.

It only bothered her more that it was Levy that caused the problem. She was definitely the more challenging one to persuade.

"Do you plan on acting twenty six again, or should I just bring you to the daycare center?" The blunette asked. There were no words to describe how annoyed she was.

The blonde who sat far away, trying to avoid getting caught in the stage light of Lisanna's frenzy, finally got onto her feet when she saw her friend had made no progress.

"She'll be acting twenty six again, thank you very much." Lucy smiled, lightly flicking the ivory haired mage's head. "I hope that got some oxygen to your head." She whispered into Lisanna's ear.

The blonde stood up from her crouch and glanced jadedly at Levy. The script wizard wore the same blank expression since the month before. It only changed once on the day they were anticipating for Lisanna to come back.

What the hell did Gajeel do?

_Last month, they were supposed to stay at Akane Resort for a week, yet they never went..._

"Levy-chan, by any chance, did Gaj-" Lucy started, but stopped when she looked up to lock gazes with the blunette's beau. His face held a bit of guilt when he looked down at Levy. The script wizard glanced up for a moment and frowned, it surprisingly left an impact on the dragon slayer. "Hey, Shrimp." She didn't answer, and he winced.

"Lily and I are going on a job, do you wanna co-"

"No thank you." She sighed, shifting her head to stare up at the man. She forced a half smile and turned away shortly after.

"Well, she's talking... We're making progress." Lisanna joked. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Alright." Was Gajeel's reply. He staggered away uncertainly, turning back a few times to steal glances from the quiet girl.

He had to admit, Gajeel missed her. The ebony haired dragon slayer had to convince himself it was a relief being able to go out on jobs he usually couldn't do with Levy. But it wasn't working, it was becoming a challenge to even fool himself.

How warm her hand is every time she grabs his, even if it's just to drag him into a shop. How cute she looks when she pouts, especially when it's because of something _he _did. He missed her. _A lot_.

"Might as well get some answers out of Gajeel. Levy-chan is no help." Lucy whispered. "And I think I know what happened." The celestial mage reassured.

* * *

"Gajeel?" Lucy frowned. That was never a good sign. He nodded, approving her presence. Lisanna sent a glare at whoever still remained at the wooden table. The ivory haired takeover mage shooed away anyone still enjoying their drink at the guild counter, it was made obvious that this was a 'serious relationship crisis'.

"Did you, by any chance?..." Lucy hummed sarcastically, ready to put her fist through the man's face for forgetting something so important.

"Forget your two year anniversary?" She glared, with heated passion.

The iron dragon slayer's eyes widened, his throat went dry, and he felt like someone just punched him in the gut. Gajeel might not have been an expert in romance, but he knew forgetting your anniversary was a huge danger sign - and he just ran passed it.

Lisanna gasped dramatically, and Gajeel whispered a curse. Maybe Lucy didn't need to put her fist through his face; it looked like he was going to beat himself up anyways. The blonde's attention went to her best friend, who chuckled at his reaction.

"Are you an idiot, or are you an idiot?" Lisanna snorted.

He sent her a 'don't-fuck-with-me-now' look, and she returned it with a mutual glare. The iron mage knew that it wasn't the time for fighting with his girlfriend's closest comrades, and turned a different way from the two.

Gajeel sat silently. While he licked the sweat off his chapped lips, the iron dragon slayer glared up at the sky for no particular reason. He shifted in his seat, standing up with a mixed expression of rage and relief.

_I'd be anything but relieved my dear friend. _Lisanna thought.

The male ran his fingers through his hair, his oh-so-long perfect raven hair. Staring at it, Gajeel confirmed it was the last thing he could do. "I have to go. Tell Lily **(Doesn't it feel weird to have your own name pop up in a story?)** to cancel the job."

He jumped up and out of the guild before she could catch him, and she let out a small, surprised shriek.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Lucy immediately ran after him, surprised she was somehow able to keep up with the built wizard. "To get her a present!" He yelled back. The last thing Lucy saw was that he turned a corner and into the last shop she had ever thought she'd see him in. "What an idiot..." She shook her head and before she knew it; Lucy was a giggling mess.

* * *

Gajeel burst through the door like a maniac, sweaty, and extremely pale. Though everyone could probably tell why. The man didn't bother to respond to everyone's gossip about him, he headed straight towards Levy.

She hadn't moved since that morning, and it was close to two now. Her eyes wandered to where everyone else had their stares locked on. Though, the minute she heard her lover's name, the blunette turned back to face glass cups perfectly placed on a wooden shelf.

Levy didn't bother to look back when she noticed Gajeel's shadow, telling her that the large dragon slayer was looming over her. But an urge to look back started to initiate when his arms wrapped around her from behind.

"You gotta hear me out, Shrimp." He whispered. "Even when apologizing you can't drop the nicknames." Levy was fed up with the man, she was fed up with everything about him. The blunette wanted to slap him across the face and make sure it'd leave a red mark. She wanted him to know her emotional pain, even if it meant through through physical pain. He needed to know.

"I'm sorry." He needed to know. "That I didn't tell you this sooner." He _needed_ to know. "I love you." _He needed to know._ "Which is why - I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." She bit down on her lip._  
_

"I ain't ever gonna hurt you again." Gajeel declared in a hushed voice. His grip on Levy tightened, before loosening to make sure she would stay comfortable. "Stupid Gajeel... Ain't isn't a word." Levy whispered, but despite it, she smiled.

"Happy extremely belated anniversary." He laughed. "Didn't have time to buy you a proper present but I remember when you asked if I would ever..." The dragon slayer lifted her chin to face him, he blushed at her beaming face.

"Y-you! You cut your hair!" She exclaimed. It was short, not too short, but definitely shorter than it was before. It was still spiky and strutted out of his head like a pineapple (At least that's how Levy described it as), but now it stopped at his chin, where it jutted back in towards his neck.

"An improvement?" Gajeel asked. "Very."

"Good, because I want to look good for when I ask you this..." Gajeel smiled. She wasn't dense, and she knew what was happening next. The bookworm read millions of books, and 99.9 percent of them had involved romance and the 'how it all started' flashback before a wedding.

"This, is what I forgot to do." he kneeled down and grinned.

"Levy McGarden. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Was it kinda rushed? Did it drag on for too long? Sorry, it just seemed really -what's the word?- _thin_. I felt like there needed to be more detail, someone tell me if I succeeded? **


End file.
